1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a housing structure thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a housing structure with a separable cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the technologies advance, functions of various electronic devices become all purpose. Take laptop computer as an example, external network adaptors or other functional devices are connected to the universal serial bus or other external connection interfaces to expand the functionality of the electronic device. Since users demand the electronic device such as laptop computer with requirements such as integrity and convenience, most of external devices such as network adaptor are built in the electronic device. As specifications of software and hardware continuously update, functional devices built in the electronic device accordingly need to be upgraded. For example, the capacity of random access memory is increased, the hard disk is replaced, the network adaptor and the video adaptor are upgraded, and so on. Therefore, the housing of the electronic device is usually designed with a detachable cover which allows users or engineers to replace the internal components conveniently.
FIG. 1 illustrates a design on the back plate of a conventional laptop computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the back plate 10 of the laptop computer 1 is formed with an opening 13. Users or engineers can access and replace components inside the laptop computer 1 through the opening 13. The cover 30 covers the opening 13 to protect components inside the back plate 10 from damage caused by the external force. As shown in FIG. 1, the cover 30 is conventionally screwed to the back plate 10 on the periphery around the opening 13 by means of screws 50 to cover the opening 13. When replacing the internal component, the user must release the screws 50 with a screw driver or other suitable tool so as to detach the cover 30. Similarly, when the replacement of component is achieved, the tool is again used to lock the screws 50. Such a design is inconvenient in use since the use of additional tool is required, and moreover, the screws 50 are likely lost so that the cover 30 cannot be screwed back.